


The Game is Afoot

by waywardodysseys



Category: Knives Out (2019), Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Conjuring the Devil, Corruption, Cussing, Dark Magic, F/M, Game Night, Implied Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: When someone marries into the Thrombey family they have to partake in the family ritual of game night. After the elegant ceremony and reception, you join your husband and his family in the library. You think it's going to be a dull night, but then you're given the game Hide-and-Seek.Will you survive?
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Kudos: 29





	The Game is Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

Missus Drysdale. Missus Hugh Ransom Drysdale to be exact. You stand on the small balcony outside of the grandeur mansion belonging to Harlan Thrombey, Ransom’s grandfather. You needed a breath of fresh air, needed a moment alone to take everything in. The whole day had been a whirlwind – spending the day getting dressed and taking pictures, the sunset wedding, and evening reception. Soon enough your wedding night with your husband would occur, but first you had to get through a family ritual of doing game night.

_Two days prior, you were at Ransom’s house discussing the itinerary for the day of the wedding. You had scoffed at Ransom when he mentioned it. “Are you fucking kidding me? I have to endure a game night before you and I get to enjoy one another as husband and wife?”_

_Ransom had given a grin as he cupped your cheeks with both hands and stroked your skin with his thumbs, “I can’t stop thinking about you being my wife. But yes, we have to endure game night. It’s a family ritual when someone marries into the family. We all have to partake.”_

_“Your grandfather sure knows how to keep this family on their toes,” you had remarked before pressing your mouth against Ransom’s. Soon enough he would be your husband and you two would be moving far from Massachusetts. Far from the poisonous leeches of the Thrombey family. You and Ransom had made a deal that once after you two were married you’d head elsewhere and start anew._

_Ransom had gently kissed you back, “He does. And once we are done with game night, it’ll be me and you versus the world. Harlan’s the only one who knows, and he’s promised not to say anything.”_

_“He better not Ransom,” you had retorted. “He is the one who kept telling you to make something of yourself.”_

_“And I have, with you,” Ransom had whispered before pulling you up against him._

_For the rest of the evening, you and Ransom laid in an entanglement of limbs enjoying one another before both of you spent the following day and night apart from one another. Him enjoying his bachelor party and you enjoying your bachelorette party. Neither of you wouldn’t see one another until you were walking down the aisle to him on the lawn beside the house Harlan Thrombey had owned since the 1980s._

Your eyes now sweep over the backyard, reminiscing about what it looked like earlier during the day. White chairs adorned the meticulously manicured lawn with a white runner down the aisle. A rustic wooden circular wedding arch was draped with white roses and carnations as well as greenery. Your eyes had teared up as your father walked you down the aisle towards the man who was the love of your life, your soulmate. Your dress was an ivory chiffon A-line gown with nude net long sleeve bodice which had metallic floral micro beading, a bateau illusion neckline, and fully beaded back. Ransom had worn a three-piece tuxedo, complete with a bowtie. A huge smile plastered on his face as his eyes took you in as you made your way towards him.

Ransom searches for you inside the house and doesn’t find you. Without you, he feels like a stranger, even though this is his family. He wanders from the sitting room to the foyer and eyes your form standing on the balcony. Ransom moves towards the door, opens it and joins you. He’s still dressed in his tuxedo though his bow tie is loosened, and the first few buttons of his white shirt are unbuttoned. He wraps his arms around you, holding you close. He inhales your perfume and kisses your temple. “What are you doing out here?”

You rest your head against his chest. His heartbeat is steady as you reply, “I needed a moment. You know your family is overwhelming.”

“Indeed, I do.” Ransom chuckles. “We do have a few spare minutes while everything is being setup for game night. How about I take my bride somewhere and give her a tease for later?”

You look at Ransom and give a devilish smile, “I’d enjoy that.”

Ransom steps away and grabs your hand, “Come on, princess. I know just the place.”

*

Upstairs in the attic study, you’re straddling Ransom’s lap as his hands run up your sides then down your back. Your mouths are fused to one another’s as your hands travel over the fabric of his tux. They stop once they reach his pants. Ransom moans against your lips and gently thrusts his hips, giving you the encouragement, you need to undo them.

The loud slam of the door opening makes you jump and fall back onto the floor. Ransom mutters curses under his breath before he yells, “Fuck Jacob! Why can’t you fucking knock? You perverted asshole!”

Jacob gives a grin then shouts down the stairs, “Found them.”

Ransom stands then helps you get back on your own two feet. He shields you with his body while straightening his clothes. “You not going to answer me?”

Jacob shrugs, “I don’t have to do anything you say.”

“But you could have some fucking decency and knock. The door was _closed_.”

“I know,” Jacob smugly remarks.

“Ransom,” you ground out as you place a hand on his arm. You look at him with pleading eyes. Both of you silently acknowledging once tonight is over with you’ll be done with his family, so will he. No words need to be exchanged. You two are thinking the same thing – the sooner game night is done with, the sooner you two can leave and never look back.

Jacob rolls his eyes. “Come on you two! I’m ready to play. So is everyone else.”

Ransom grabs your hand and begins leading you back downstairs. “You should be lucky, Jacob. Grandfather doesn’t allow just anyone to partake in game night.”

Jacob is on your heels as you all descend the stairs to the main floor. “Well, grandfather said everyone could participate for this game night. So, fuck you Ransom.”

Ransom snorts, “You’ll never be like me Jacob. You can try all you want but you’ll still be a masturbating alt-right freak for the rest of your days.”

“Oh, thank god!” Linda exclaims as you and Ransom walk into the foyer. “We thought you two had left. _No one_ can avoid game night.” She has a mischievous smile on her face as her eyes sweep over you and Ransom. She never liked you because you were taking her son away; Ransom was her baby boy. She cares for him, loves him too, even though it’s rarely shown. And here you were, his wife, laying claim to him for the rest of his life, and yours.

The rest of the Thrombey family gathers in the foyer, coming from various parts of the house. Within seconds of everyone arriving, the library doors opened slowly and out walks Harlan. “Good evening, family. Please take your seats at the table so game night may commence.”

Individually, everyone walks in slowly and takes a seat at the circular table located in the middle of the room. You watch them walk past you, each of them giving you looks – either of pride or wickedness. They seem to know what a true family game night entails, you only know of its existence.

Harlan walks up to Ransom and claps a hand on his shoulder, “I’m proud of you my boy. Finding the love of your life and plotting to leave us behind.”

“Grandfather,” Ransom begins.

“I’ve kept your secret, like I’m sure you’ve kept a few things about tonight a secret.” Harlan remarks as he eyes you once then moves his eyes back to his beloved grandson. He leans in and murmurs, “I do hope she doesn’t pick a particular card, but if she does,” he shrugs nonchalantly, “then the Dark One has spoken and she will be scarified.”

Ransom nods in response. He’s unable to say anything. He knows the card Harlan is referring to could be drawn tonight but he hopes it isn’t. You were his ticket out of this family, had always been when he found you and you loved him. You had also shown him what life was like without the corruption this family has within them.

Harlan takes a step back and then motions towards the room and table. “Take a seat, Mister and Missus Drysdale.”

Ransom leads you into the library. The enormous and expansive room you had fallen in love the first time you had stepped inside of Harlan Thrombey’s home. He leads you to a pair of chairs and helps you sit first. He then sits beside you as Harlan walks in and closes the door behind him.

Harlan turns towards the table and clears his throat, “Welcome to game night. A night of luck and chance. A night of endless possibilities.” He walks to a table and picks up a small wooden box along with an envelope. “As most of you know, inside this envelope is a blank card. When a person marries into the Thrombey family, said person places the card inside the box and the powers that be when the dial is turned, chooses the game which must be played, then out pops the card designating the game.” Harlan sets the box down on the circular table. “Wanetta, my mother,” Harlan begins then his voice dips to a whisper, “may she rest in peace.” His voice rises again, “She played Chess when she married into the family. My wife, may she rest in peace, played Spades.” Harlan sets the box on the table and places the card inside of the box then takes a seat beside you and pushes the box towards the person sitting on the opposite side of him.

Richard is seated next to Harlan and when he holds it in his hands, he remarks, “I got Monopoly.” From Richard it passes on to Linda who proceeds to give it to Joni.

Joni runs her fingers over the box, “I got Backgammon.” Her heart saddens lightly at the fond memory of her game night, along with her deceased husband Neil. She smiles weakly before passing it on.

From Joni, the box passes onto Meg then over to Walt and Donna. Donna smirks, “I played Old Maid.” She keeps the box a little longer than usual. She eventually passes it onto Jacob, who gives it directly to Ransom.

Ransom sets it on table. His heart quickens as he becomes aware of what is happening. He had never been involved in game night. But he had heard plenty of stories from his grandfather and mother. Then when he found his bride, it’s all his family could talk about. As well as the mockery of Ransom getting married (because let’s be honest, no one in his family thought someone could love him). And when Harlan announced Jacob and Meg could participate as well, the whole family was ecstatic thus convincing him to marry sooner than later. With enough encouragement, he coerced you into a Spring wedding instead of a Fall one. He didn’t mind one bit though, it only meant you and he could move away even quicker than originally planned.

Your eyes have roamed around the table. Taking in the puzzle box and listening to what game a person who has married into the family play. You were eager to draw the card and play because you wanted this to be over with and have Ransom to yourself. After the game was finished, you and Ransom would retreat to his house, pack your bags, and leave town, never to be seen or heard from again. The two of you not knowing where you wanted to go; the two of you just knew you wanted to be with one another. And that’s all that mattered.

Ransom pushes the box towards you on the table then reaches for your hand and squeezes. “I love you,” he murmurs as he watches your eyes move from him to the box.

You smile as you squeeze his hand. You let go of it slowly then reach for the box and take it into your hands. The intricate design is flawless. Knives are carved into the box’s lid while a small wooden dial is on the side. It’s lighter than a thousand-page book, made out of oak and hickory wood. A Latin word is inscribed on each side. When you read the words all together, it says: _Radix malorum est cupiditas._ Greed is the root of evil.

“Turn the dial, granddaughter,” Harlan announces. “The powers that be,” he motions in a circle with his hands, “will choose the game. Once it’s chosen, out pops the card.”

You swallow as you look around the table once more. All eyes are on you, their faces eager with anticipation as you reach for the dial and turn it slowly. You hear it click and feel the box vibrate in your hands. Several seconds later in the quiet library a white card pops out from the bottom.

“Don’t be afraid, my dear,” Harlan remarks as he motions to the box, “go ahead and see what you picked. Or rather, what picked you.”

Your nerves, along with the aftershock of movement from the box, are making your hands shake as you reach towards the box and pull the card. You slowly bring it towards you and look at what game you must play. You raise brow and smirk.

“What is it?” Ransom inquires with a whisper.

“Come on!” Linda yells from across the table. “Tell us!”

You turn the card around and show the table. You give a smile, “Hide-and-Seek.”

Everyone looks at one another as though you’ve drawn the most valued card. They smirk and grin at one another as several of them begin whispering amongst themselves.

“Hush!” Harlan boasts.

Utter silence envelops the entire room.

You snort and look around as you place the card on the table. “What is everyone so gung-ho about? It’s just a simple game of hiding then trying to be found.”

“Princess,” Ransom murmurs as he leans over, “it’s not that—”

“I suggest you hide, my dear,” Harlan quips quickly. “There will be a countdown from one hundred, once that is complete, we will come hunt you down.” He had heard Ransom’s soft words and wasn’t about to let his grandson spoil the evening for the others. “Make sure it’s a fantastic spot. Wouldn’t want you caught within minutes of being told to hide. It’ll ruin the fun,” he gives a sly smile and soft chuckle as his eyes gleam with wonderment.

You look at Ransom in a panic. You give a nervous smile as you stand.

Ransom bolts up and cups your cheek. His thumb strokes your soft skin, “You’ll be fine. Hide well.” He places a chaste kiss on your lips then pulls back. “Trust no one.”

You simply nod as you place your hand on his then bring it down, away from your face. You give one last fleeting glance to the people around the table then proceed to leave the room and make your way through the mansion, looking for a place to hide. Ransom’s words of ‘trust no one’ are in the back of your mind.

*

After the doors are closed, the members of the Thrombey family looks at one another. They’ve heard the stories about what occurs when a person draws the Hide-and-Seek card. It’s not simple as trying to find them then the game concludes. No, it’s not like that in the slightest.

The person is found but then that person is sacrificed. To the Devil. Their body is tied to the circular table, which is an altar to the Dark One. Each family member proceeds to take the Stalin Dagger, a priceless family heirloom, and slices open the sacrificial lamb so the family may continue to prosper for years to come.

Harlan gets up from the table and walks over to the fireplace. He glances up at the Stalin Dagger. It beckons to him from its perch above the mantle. “We all knew this night would eventually come. It’s been fifty years since the last time that card was drawn.”

Linda rolls her eyes and scoffs, “I don’t get why you couldn’t have mentioned the story dad. The story of how all this came to be.”

Harlan leans forward, “Why does the story matter? When I know all you fiends want her blood!” He looks at Ransom and lowers his voice, “I am sorry, Ransom.” He then pushes the chair back from the table and stands. “We must weaponize ourselves and seek her out.”

Ransom sits back down as his family members get up from the table. He watches them as Harlan passes out weapons. An antique crossbow gets handed to Richard, who eyes the thing like he’s been handed a baby and has no clue how to take care of it.

“Are you serious Harlan? I should be getting a hunting rifle!” Richard declares.

“You’ll take what weapon I give to you,” Harlan retorts coldly.

Richard scoffs and walks away, leaving Linda next in line. She _is_ handed a hunting rifle by her father and gives a wide smile, “Thank you, dad.”

Harlan nods in response. Next in line are Joni and Jacob, they each get a revolver, both already loaded with ammunition. “Be careful. Remember we are only needing to graze or wound her, not fully kill her. We do that back here.”

Jacob huffs, “Are you fucking serious? We can’t kill her when we find her?”

Harlan looks between his youngest grandson then his parents. Walt shrugs, “We really didn’t it explain it well.” Walt grabs a 9mm pistol. The weight makes his hand fall to his side. “Come on Jacob. Let me explain further.” The men begin whispering as they walk towards an occupied space in the room.

Lastly is Donna who takes a hunting rifle proudly. She doesn’t utter a single word as she examines it then smiles at Harlan. Once the man gives a nod of his head, she joins Walt and Jacob, who are grinning ear to ear looking at their weapons.

“Oh, Meg!” Harlan boasts. “A weapon for you?”

“I’m going to stay here. Watch Ransom. I thought you might need someone to stay with him?” Meg remarks as she takes a seat on one of the two antique couches in the room. “I’d actually prefer to remain out of the hunt.”

Harlan shrugs, “Suit yourself.” He faces the family, his eyes sweeping over the pack, all ready to hunt down the prize. He lopsidedly grins, “The game is afoot. Happy hunting.” Harlan watches as they disperse and leave the library. He then walks over to Ransom and touches the man’s shoulder. He leans down, “If she’s smart like I know she is, she will not put up a fight.”

“She will never be found,” Ransom hisses, “then we will leave.”

Harlan chuckles, “You know if there is no sacrifice then we all die! I am sure you don’t want that for your family.”

“ _She_ is my family. All I will ever need!” Ransom declares.

Harlan stands tall. “You should’ve left when you had the chance, Ransom. Make something of yourself. Promised to live entirely _alone_ for the rest of your days.”

Ransom stands hurriedly, causing the chair to fall back when he does. “I will never be alone. You all are miserable, and alone, even though you have one another!” He scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Everyone can just eat shit!”

Harlan sighs as he walks to the door. “After tonight, you will be alone. The next one, if there’s ever to be a next one, will have better luck than your princess tonight.” Harlan walks to the door of the library, “You knew this could’ve been the outcome, yet you refused to tell her what would occur if she happened to draw the card she drew. A part of you _knew_ this would happen, and you’re letting it happen.” Harlan turns on his heel, walks out of the library, and closes the door, leaving his favorite grandson to wallow in the truth.

\-------

You had found a perfect hiding place. Even though you had roamed this house only a handful of times before, knowing how the house was laid out. The library, sitting and dining rooms, kitchen and foyer were on the main floor. Numerous bedrooms and bathrooms were on the second floor. The third floor was Harlan’s bedroom, which he had begun sleeping in after his wife died because he couldn’t bear to be in the same room, they had shared for years alone. Then the half story past Harlan’s bedroom was the attic study – Harlan’s office and peaceful sanctuary. It’s where he spent countless hours writing his famed whodunit novels.

Now, you hunker down in one of the closets behind countless clothes and boxes hoping they would shield you from prying eyes from people who would open the door and only see a mess, wishing they wouldn’t go any further because you wouldn’t want to rearrange anything to give your location away. You needed to stay hidden, needed to make it till ‘game over’ was called. Then you and Ransom could speed to his house in the Beamer and run away to who knows where.

Unsure of how long it’s been and the deafening silence, you begin to mutter under your breath, “How was my wedding night? Well my wedding night was spent hiding away because the family I married into is eerily strange and disturbing. I couldn’t enjoy my husband at all,” you give a soft chuckle, recalling what had occurred in the attic study prior to Jacob finding you, “well, I did enjoy him a little bit before it turned weird.” You sigh deeply as you hear hushed voices floating towards you. One of them is Jacob and the other is his father.

“I don’t understand why we can’t just kill her,” Jacob remarks.

“Because son, that’s not how it’s played. She hides and we find her. Then we drag her down to the altar and sacrifice her to the King of Hell so we can prosper in this life. It’s what has been done in the past when a new family member drew the card. Dad told us the story plenty of times when Linda and I came of age and when I informed him, I was marrying your mother.”

“Story? Grandfather didn’t share a tale at the table.” Jacob retorts.

“Your great-great grandfather came to this country with nothing. He traveled with a group of sisters who were traveling to Salem to help with witch hunts, but what he found, instead of God, was the Devil. He promised the Dark One blood in exchange for riches. He was tired of living in rags, livin’ in the streets. So, the Dark One created the box, invoked the ritual of playing a game when someone married into the family. Only when one drew Hide-and-Seek, would the Dark One come forth to the land of living, collect the debt he is owed and leave the Thrombey family alone.” Walt informs his son. “Harlan lost his sister due to the outcome the last time Hide-and-Seek was played.”

Jacob raises his eyebrows, “I didn’t know grandfather had a sister.”

“He doesn’t like to talk about her.” Walt immediately responds. He looks at Jacob, who’s still confused. He sighs heavily, “She found the man she wanted to be with. She knew the card could be drawn; it had been fifty years since the last time it had been dealt. Her husband was dealt the Hide-and-Seek card, he was sacrificed to the Devil, but she couldn’t stand to be alone in this world, even though she had her brother, your grandfather. She never wanted to marry again, knowing the next guy would be luckier but the man who was sacrificed was the love of her life. So, she killed herself damning her soul to the Devil so she could be with the one she loved.” There’s no response from Jacob. Walt continues, “She killed herself on the table, the altar to the Devil. Harlan claims he ran in, trying to save her but it was too late. He saw a glimmer of her soul escape her body and the Devil was there waiting with open arms, ready to give her what she wanted – her husband.”

Jacob’s speechless. He’s not sure how to respond while he processes the information. You on the other hand? You’re ready to yell and scream. Why wouldn’t Ransom tell you any of this? You had to…die for his family to retain their wealth and status. That is some messed up fucking bullshit. You clench your fists as you internally scream. All that mattered now, was getting the fuck out of this house and ridding yourself, and the world, of this family. They had to be dealt with accordingly. You weren’t a murderer, but in order to protect yourself, defend yourself, you’d have to become one. Now all you had to do was wait till they left then you could scramble out of the hiding place and find yourself a weapon.

“What are you two doing in here?” Donna inquires as she walks into the room.

Walt claps Jacob on the shoulder, “Just tellin’ him the story. Of why we wait to kill the prey.”

Donna scoffs, “Well, have you found her?” The men shake their heads. “Then come on. I am _not_ losing out on this to your sister or Joni, we need to find her. It’ll give us favor with Harlan because he adores the shit out of Linda and not you.” She walks over to Walt and cups his cheek. “We need him to pass on everything to you, and not her!”

“I know, Donna, I know.” Walt hastily agrees as something heavy crashes into the floor from down the hallway.

You hear three pairs of feet run out of the room. It gives you time to breathe, regain your composure as you quickly and quietly push the boxes and clothing aside. You needed to get out of this confined space, needed to go back down to the library and find yourself a weapon. There were plenty of weapons on display in the library. You just had to make it down there without getting caught.

You’re able to get out of the closet without alerting anyone to where you are. You creep quietly to the open door and peek down the hallway. There’s a couple of people outside of a room, and you’re sure there are others inside the room as well. They’re too far away to make out what they’re saying but this does give you the opportunity to sneak down the hallway and down the main stairs. You must take your time though; you know the old wooden stairs creak at certain points when weight is applied. Your body is trembling, and your heart is racing as you breathe steadily, in and out, as you make your way down the staircase and towards the library. The door is closed and once you reach for the door handle, someone is there to grab your other arm and pull you outside into the chilly night air.

The person’s hand covers your mouth as they quickly walk you down the steps and into the shadow of the house. They push you up against the brick and whisper, “Don’t scream.”

“Ransom?” you question in a small voice. He releases you and you quickly turn around. The first thing you want to do is slap him but all you can do is wrap your arms around him and hug him. “What the fuck, Ransom?” You pull back from him and look at him. “I overheard Walt and Jacob talking about Harlan’s sister, who fucking committed suicide because her husband was sacrificed when he played this game the last time Hide-and-Seek was drawn from the box!”

“It’s true,” Ransom remarks without hesitation. He had escaped the library through a hidden passage, but not before he killed Meg. Ransom wraps you in his arms. You don’t need to know the gory details. He needs you to know he’s here, and ready to face his family with you by each other’s sides.

“I’m going to fucking die!” you cry out in a whisper. Tears springing to your eyes, the life you’ve lived finally running on repeat as you picture these could be your last hours, but they can’t be. They will not be! “I…I, uh, I can’t do this. Oh my god!”

“Then let’s go,” Ransom suggests as he looks at you, “let’s get to my Beamer and leave them.”

Another gunshot goes off from inside the house. Ransom grabs your hand and starts running, causing you to run with him. The two you make your ways towards the front of the house where the circular drive is full of vehicles. The gravel crunches under your feet as you make your way over towards Ransom’s Beamer, decorated with streamer and cans.

As Ransom fumbles for the keys in his pants pocket, the front porch light turns on. Both of you duck down behind the small car as the door opens wide. A couple of people file out. You peak over the trunk of the car. Ransom’s parents are carrying a body in their arms.

“I thought you were going to be better at this!” Linda hisses.

“Not my fucking fault Harlan gave me a goddamn crossbow!” Richard retorts.

“Does it look like Joni was wearing a white dress?” Linda questions as they stumble carrying Joni’s dead body down the porch.

“Well, excuse me,” Richard sarcastically remarks, “she’s the fool who wore light colored clothing!” He lowers his voice, “At least she is out of the way.”

“True.” Linda remarks. “Let’s get her down to the garage. Dad will take care of it in the morning.”

Ransom finally has the keys in his hand and tugs on your arm. “Come on, princess. We need to go!”

“Your family needs to be committed!” you whisper as you wipe away at your tears. Seeing Joni’s dead body made all this reality. You were going to die tonight, and at the hand of this family. Well, you were trying not to die. You and Ransom are in the middle of trying to escape.

Ransom opens the driver’s door, “Get in!”

Before you can even crawl over the console to the passenger side, there’s a shout coming from the balcony overlooking the circular drive. “They’re getting away!”

You look up and notice it’s Jacob. He has a revolver in his hand, the metal gleams in the moonlight. He aims it towards the car and shoots. You close your eyes, but you don’t feel anything hit you, you don’t hear any glass shatter, but you hear a quick thud behind you. You turn around and Ransom is slumped against the door. “Ransom!” you shriek.

You scramble backwards and fall out of the car, not caring if you get any scrapes or bruises. All you care about is your husband. Your hands instantly searching over his body trying to find where he’s been hit. You feel the liquid first before seeing it as it seeps through the white shirt he’s wearing. “You can’t die on me Ransom! Come on!” you plead as you panic trying to find something to help stop the bleeding. You look down at your dress and tear at the silk fabric, not caring about it costing a fortune and it being the wedding dress of your dreams. You hear Ransom mumble and you instantly remark, “Don’t worry. I got you. Save your energy.” You tie the fabric around his waist, hoping the pressure will stop the bleeding. You’re unsure of where to place him as you hear crunching of feet against the gravel. “Fuck!” you quietly hiss, knowing the Thrombey family has you in their grasp. You look between Ransom and the closeness of another vehicle. You know beyond the other vehicle is a quick pathway to the side entrance where the help enters. You quietly jog towards the staff entrance and sitting by the door is a folded chair. You grin as you pick up the chair and make your way back to the circular drive. It’s time for you to fight back.

*

“Good job, son!” Walt exclaims as they make their way over towards Ransom’s car. But once he and Jacob round the car they only find Ransom. “Goddamn it,” he hisses, “we were so close!” He looks at Jacob and sneers, “We need to get her!”

Jacob nods his head. “She couldn’t have gone far!” Jacob moves towards another vehicle as his dad faces the other way and moves down the drive. Jacob notices movement and he looks behind him, searching for his dad. But Walt’s not there, Jacob flashes a smirk, knowing he has Ransom’s bride caught. He steps around the vehicle and sees you crouched down. “Well, well, well,” Jacob snidely states, “looks like I found the prey,” he reaches out to touch your hair, “you’re mine now that I got your shit eating husband.”

Once Jacob touches your hair, you stand then with a quick movement you swing the folding chair and hit Jacob upside the head with it. You watch as Jacob falls against the vehicle then drops to the ground. The revolver in his hand bounces to the ground and you dive for it. Your hands are shaky as you aim at Jacob, “Eat this you asshole!” You pull the trigger once, the bullet hits Jacob. You cock the barrel and pull the trigger again. Blood begins to flow out from Jacob’s body as you lower the gun.

“Jacob! You get her?” Walt shouts as he runs back towards the vehicles. He comes from behind a vehicle and sees Jacob slumped against the car. “What the fuck?” Walt whips his head and looks towards you. “You little bit—” A bullet goes straight into Walt’s head, right between the eyes. His body falls back and drops to the ground, next to his dead son.

You get to your feet, looking at the two dead bodies before you. _Two down, six to go_ , you think as you move towards the mansion on wobbly feet. Well, Joni is dead too. Mark her off the list. _Five to go_.

You walk back into the house, heading towards the library. The doors are ajar, and you step into the room. Your eyes sweep over the room and land on Meg who appears to be sleeping on a couch. You quietly walk over to her and when you are only a couple inches away from her, you notice her throat has been slashed and a knife has punctured her ribcage. Her death helps your list shrink down to four. You turn and look at the fireplace.

A silver knife with a black handle is displayed for all to see. The gold plaque under it reads “Stalin Dagger”. You didn’t want the knife; it wasn’t going to be useful like the gun hanging above it. You slowly make your way towards the fireplace, grabbing a chair from the table and dragging it over. You place it front of the fireplace and climb onto it. You reach for the gun, along with boxes of ammunition hanging under it.

“Preparing for a showdown?” Harlan inquires as he stands right inside the library. His ears had perked up when he heard movement in the library while he was the kitchen. He was waiting the game out, waiting till Ransom’s bride was found and brought forth to the altar.

You freeze at Harlan’s words. Your heart pounding inside of your chest as your hands steady themselves. You set the boxes of ammunition on the mantle then check the gun; its loaded. You breathe a sigh of relief and point the weapon at Harlan.

He chuckles and raises his hands in surrender, “You won’t get a fight from me, my dear. How many have you gotten so far?”

“Two,” you hiss out as you keep the gun on Harlan who walks over to Meg. You see him eye the knife in her chest and hear the deep hum he does as he ponders about what could’ve happened to his bound by blood granddaughter.

“Poor girl probably didn’t see it coming. Ransom’s work I’m sure, to get to you of course,” Harlan returns his eyes to you and smirks, “glad to see he actually knows the difference between a stage prop knife from a real one. I was concerned he never knew the difference.” Harlan takes a few steps towards you, “I am glad you and Ransom found one another. I thought the poor boy would never find anyone to love him since he is, after all, a selfish prick.”

Your finger hovers over the trigger. Unsure whether Harlan is friend or foe. Every ounce of your being is yelling at you to pull the trigger. It doesn’t matter anymore. _Everyone_ is foe. Everyone. Including Harlan Thrombey.

“Dad! Who are you talking—,” Linda freezes as her head turns and she takes you in, still standing on the chair, gun in hand, finger ready to pull the trigger. She gives a smug smirk, “Looks like we don’t have to hunt for you now my beautiful daughter.” Her voice is laced with malice.

You pull the trigger and with the power the gun gives, it makes you fall back and land on the floor with a thud. The wind has been knocked out of you as you lay back against the carpeted floor in the library. You moan and groan, trying your hardest and fastest to stand back up or crawl somewhere to safety.

“Linda!” Harlan and Richard cry out as they watch her drop to the floor. Her body lifeless as they sprint over to her. Harlan cradles her in his arms as Richard’s look is a mixture of thankfulness and sorrow.

“Oh, my heart,” Harlan sobs, “my lovely Linda.” He looks at Richard, “Don’t just stand there, Richard. Get the girl!”

“Right,” Richard remarks, “of course.”

You’ve made it to the couch where Meg’s dead body is. You fumble with the gun, knowing you only have one bullet left. You peer over the couch and see Richard standing to his feet. No doubt, looking for you. Your eyes move over to the mantle. If you can get rid of Richard then you can reach the ammunition, reload, and take out the rest of them. You’re praying to all the gods you can think of, hoping Ransom is still alive and you two are able to reach a hospital in time to save his life.

After a single minute of silence a car horn blares from outside. Harlan gets up and moves to one of the windows. “You know what, Richard. Check outside. I’ll handle the newest family member.” Harlan faces Richard and watches as his cowardly son-in-law departs the library, crossbow in hand to check outside. His eyes move over the room. “I know you’re here, child. I know you need the ammunition. Why don’t you come and get it?”

You make no move to venture anywhere. “Maybe you should go help Richard. He’s terrible at wielding his weapon.”

Harlan chuckles, “Oh, I think he’ll be just fine.” He walks over to the fireplace and stares at the Stalin Dagger. “Ransom will take care of him I’m sure.”

“How the fuck would you know that?” you furiously inquire.

He had seen Ransom sitting in the Beamer when he looked outside. “You should know by now, I see everything. I know everything.” He pauses briefly. “I feel tonight was a night about also informing me about how my family feels about certain things. They all want to prosper so they all want to kill you. A couple seeking you out more reverently than others, trying to seek favor with me. I knew Meg wouldn’t want to partake in game night, like I knew Ransom hadn’t told you the full story of what occurs when someone draws the Hide-and-Seek card.”

You breathe in and out. You’ve been listening to Harlan’s words but also his footfalls. The old man has been making his way towards you and you’ve been quietly trying to find a place to hide. “I found out though. Your poor sister. She lost the love of her life and yet, you couldn’t save her in time.”

Harlan raises his brows in surprise, “Ah, so you do know. Well, lucky you.” He turns around and faces the room. “She was a fool for falling so easily. She knew the card could’ve been drawn. It had been fifty years! She could’ve done what I told her to do but she wouldn’t listen. Just like I told Ransom.” He pauses as he stops and peers behind the couch. He sighs heavily, frustrated you aren’t there. “I told Ransom if he ever found love to just move away and live together harmoniously but you know my family. The damn greedy mongrels they are. They convinced him to marry you; they knew it could be time for the card to be drawn again. So, in actuality, my dear, Ransom married you so he could prosper too. He’s as dirty as they come. You should know that by now.”

Harlan’s trying to make you turn against Ransom. The only person you trust but then you suddenly recall those three words he had whispered to you before you left the library – ‘trust no one’. Was he talking about himself as well? Was he telling you the Thrombey family should die, him included?

Three gunshots go off outside in front of the house. Harlan rushes to a window, just in time to see Richard collapse to the ground. He can’t make out where the shooter is. He knows Ransom isn’t it; he’s slumped over the steering wheel inside his car. Before he turns around, he feels the barrel of a gun against his skull. He raises his hands once more in a surrender motion. “Only two more to go.”

“Shut. Up,” you hiss as you apply pressure to the trigger of the gun pressed against his head. “You all deserve one another! Goddamn fucking rich people!”

The clicking of heels in the foyer become softer once they hit the carpet of the library. Donna raises her rifle, points it at the prize. “Lower your weapon!”

“Did you kill Richard, Donna?” Harlan questions as he turns around slowly. His eyes move between his remaining daughter-in-law and you.

“Why does it matter if I did?” Donna coyly insists as she keeps her head held high and her rifle pointed straight ahead. Her hands are steady like her heartbeat. She’s not afraid to get dirty even though her squeaky clean personality shines through a hundred percent of the time. “Everyone knows you favored your darling Linda over Walt. He deserves Blood Like Wine; he deserves it all.” Her eyes sweep to the floor. She smiles wickedly at seeing Linda’s dead body. “Well, I guess now Walt will be getting every single goddamn thing. Perfect!”

Harlan lowers his hands and scoffs, “If I were you, Donna, I’d check outside. Because Walt isn’t getting anything.”

“What are you talking about?” She jerks the weapon towards him with each word. Donna looks between you and Harlan than stomps a foot and growls. She leaves the library and heads out the front door. Seconds later you hear her piercing scream.

Harlan stands silently, waits for the scream to be done. He glances in your direction; knows you’re slacking in form. He takes this opportunity to spin in your direction and push you backwards, making you fall to the floor. His eyes are on you as you acknowledge what just happened, but he mistakes the jolt of adrenaline he has and tries to dive for the weapon but misses since your quicker to roll over and grab it. The adrenaline turns over to pain and he groans. “Made a damn fool of myself,” he jokes, trying to ease the tension.

You’re quick to stand, rifle in hand. You stand over the elder Thrombey, gun cocked and finger on the trigger. “You don’t deserve anything either,” you declare. “I’m sure the gates of Hell will be swung wide open for you. The devil welcoming you, just as he did with your sister.”

Harlan sneers, “You don’t know a thing! You were to be our meal ticket for the next fifty years. You—” A bullet pierces Harlan’s chest, right in his heart. His hand gropes around and he smiles, silently vowing to give Hell a run for its money when he walks through the gates before his soul leaves his body, rendering him dead on the floor.

You lower your weapon and spin on your heel. Donna is standing on the threshold. Her body steady yet her eyes glassy as tears begin to roll down her cheeks. “They were all I had,” she whispers in a sob. She lowers her gun, letting it hang by her side.

Your heart pounds. Now is the perfect opportunity to run out of the house, stuff Ransom into his Beamer, and drive fast like the wind to a hospital. You inch towards the door. Quietly placing one foot in front of another, bypassing Donna who’s sobbing uncontrollably. Fear and adrenaline are still spiking your heart as you immediately run out the front and towards the Beamer.

You find Ransom slumped over the steering wheel. You search for a pulse, it’s faint. “You can’t die on me now, Hugh Drysdale!” You lean him back against the seat. His eyelids flutter and you see those blue eyes look at you.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps out, “princess. I…I—"

A bullet ricochets off the Beamer, causing you to fold yourself back out of the car. You look towards the porch and there’s Donna with rifle in hand pointing it right at you. “I may be the only one left girl, but I am still part of this family! I need your blood!” she exclaims. “NOW!”

Panic courses through your veins, realizing it’s the end of the line for you.

“Run,” Ransom murmurs. He reaches out and touches your dress. Seconds later he sees your eyes looking at him, “Run. Don’t come back.”

Tears sting your eyes. “I’m not leaving you!”

Ransom pants and moans from the pain he’s in, “You must. Please live for the both of us.” He cups your cheek, strokes your skin and looks deeply into your eyes. His love for you is unyielding at this moment.

You place your hand on top of Ransom’s. All the love you have for him swelling inside of you. Harlan tried to turn you against Ransom, but he didn’t. He never won that battle he tried to fight with you before he died. Ransom was proving his grandfather wrong, his family too. He’s a good man.

“I…I…wanted you to survive, princess. I did a little dirty work behind the scenes, before tonight. Coaxing others to get rid of one another. Harlan,” Ransom grimaces from the pain, “soon enough the old man would die. They all needed to fight for his inheritance. What better way to show him the family’s true colors?”

Donna fires another bullet. “Say goodbye to your husband! He’s beyond saving!” She stomps a foot again. “COME ON!”

You cup Ransom’s cheek and press your lips against his. “I love you, Hugh Ransom Drysdale.”

Ransom lopsidedly grins, “I love _you_ , princess.” He opens his other hand, inside of them are the car keys. “I got you. Always.”

Tears stream down your cheeks as you stand to your full height. You know you must defeat Donna. She is the only one, the last one standing in the way of your survival. She’s standing in the way of you living.

You hold your head high and march with confidence as you make your way towards her. You walk up the couple of steps and look her right in the face. “Let’s get this over.” You motion towards the house. “Shall we?”

Donna eyes you. She presses the barrel of the rifle against your chest. “Walk to the library.”

Sixty seconds later you and Donna are inside of the library. One hand is holding the rifle at you while she looks at the Stalin Dagger. She stands on her tiptoes to grab it from its perch. She smiles wickedly, knowing she has the power, will have the power once she kills you atop the table. She faces you, “Make it easy for me.” She motions to the table. “On the altar.”

You swallow. Your heart’s beating wildly as your nerves make your body tremble. You move your feet, steadily as you can, towards the table. You glide your fingers across the wood before sitting on top of it.

“Faster!” Donna yells as she keeps her eyes on you.

You sigh heavily as you lie back against the table. You feel the coolness of the wood as you lay against it. The temperature of the wood seeping through the lace on your dress, giving you a slight reprieve from feeling your body ignited with heat. “You don’t have to do this, Donna,” you utter. “You killed Harlan. Isn’t that enough?”

Donna scoffs, “Harlan and his foolish games. He played them all the time. Tricking and putting his children against one another. He was playing a game his whole life. He _never_ stopped.” Donna’s fingers trace the silver metal of the dagger. It’s ice cold to the touch. Her eyes travel over the Latin words engraved into the hilt: _Mors mihi lucrum_. Death to me is reward.

“But you, and I, we are the last ones standing,” you inform her as she comes to stand next to the table. “We can burn this place to the ground and walk away. You and I,” you pause as you look at her, “we can have the inheritance.” Your eyes plead with her, trying to convince her not to kill you.

The sound of an engine revving seeps into the house. A split second later the house shakes, bricks tumble to the ground. Time seems frozen and you take this moment to move off the table. You’re able to reach Linda’s rifle just as Donna throws the knife and it stabs you in the back.

You groan at the pain. You don’t care about the knife, all you care about is turning around, facing Donna and pulling the trigger. You watch as she begins breathing heavily, her hands clutch at her chest, stumbles backwards and collapses onto the table. Fire begins to engulf the room as you drop the rifle and try to reach for the knife in your back.

“Thrombey family,” a deep, booming voice announces, “what have you brought forth for me?”

With blood penetrating the altar, it opened the Gates of Hell to bring forth Satan. You turn and face the table. Standing next to it is a ghostly, fiery figure of a tall man, horns on his head wielding a triton. You swallow, coming face to face with the Devil.

The Dark One walks towards the table. He looks between you and Donna. “Sacrificial lamb is to be you, girl.” He points the triton towards you.

Your heart pounds in your chest, sweat rolls down your back, your breathing is ragged. You aren’t talking to the Devil. Nope, not happening, yet somehow you find your voice. “I—”

“Take me instead.” a voice declares from behind you.

You turn on your heel. There’s Ransom leaning against the doorjamb, barely hanging onto life. You had an inkling the car was him and your mind had completely thought he was inside of it. When you had seen the keys in his hands, you knew he was going to use himself as a sacrifice to help you escape Donna. Tears spring to your eyes. “Ransom?”

He stumbles into the library, towards the Devil. He falls to his knees. He looks at the Lord of Hell. “Take me! Let her live! _I love her!_ ” he pleads.

The Dark One looks between you and Ransom. So much blood had been spilled, he smells it in the air. He’s accepted all their souls when they were escorted to his throne. He knew the Thrombey family belonged in Hell. _Every single one. Except her_ , his eyes travel over to you.

He reaches down and grabs Ransom by throat, “As you wish!”

Thunder rumbles in the sky as the figure disappears. The fire creeps further into the room and now is your chance to escape. Sirens are wailing in the background as you stumble out of Thrombey house. You turn and face the mansion as it begins to ignite with flames from all visible points. The house quakes and trembles under the fire consuming it.

You walk backwards, taking it all in. You survived. You run your hands down your chest and rest them on your stomach. You’re in one piece.

As sirens approach the torrential blaze, a sharp pain courses through your body. It causes you to shriek out in pain and fall to your knees. The pain comes from your back. You remember the dagger. You breathe heavily as you reach around and pull it out slowly. Blood flows from your wound as you look at the piece of weaponry. A parting gift from not only the Thrombeys but from the Devil himself. A reminder of Ransom; a reminder to live.

“Miss?” a paramedic asks as he comes to your aide. “What happened here?” Throngs of firemen begin to swarm the house, trying to put out the inferno.

You look at the paramedic as he begins to tend to your wound then back at the house, where you swear you see nine figures standing in the blaze. “My fucking in-laws.”


End file.
